Jessie J/Sweet Talker/Bang Bang
Lyrics 1: Jessie J She got a body like an hourglass But I can give it to you all the time She got a booty like a Cadillac But I can send you into overdrive, oh You've been waiting for that Step on up, swing your bat Jessie J & Ariana Grande See, anybody could be bad to you You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah Jessie J Bang bang into the room (I know you want it) Bang bang all over you (I’ll let you have it) Wait a minute, let me take you there (Oh) Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!) Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it) Back, back seat of my car (I’ll let you have it) Wait a minute, let me take you there (Oh) Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!) 2: Ariana Grande She might'a let you hold her hand in school But I'ma show you how to graduate (Mm-hmm) No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk Just come and show me what your momma gave ya, baby I heard you've got a very big (Shhh) Mouth but don’t say a thing Ariana Grande & Jessie J See, anybody could be good to you You need a bad girl to blow your mind Jessie J & Ariana Grande Bang bang into the room (I know you want it) Bang bang all over you (I’ll let you have it) Wait a minute, let me take you there (Oh) Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!) Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it) Back, back seat of my car (I’ll let you have it) Wait a minute, let me take you there (Oh) Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!) Nicki Minaj You know what, girls? Let me show you how to do it 3: Nicki Minaj (Ariana Grande) It’s Myx moscato, it’s frizz in a bottle, it’s Nicki Full Throttle, it’s oh, uh Swimming in The Grotto, we winning in the lotto, we dipping in the Powder Blue four-door Kitten so good, it's dripping on wood, get a ride in the engine that could go Batman, robbin' it, bang bang, cockin' it, Queen Nicki dominant, prominent It's me, Jessie, and Ari, if they test me, they sorry Ride his uh like a Harley then pull off in his Ferrari If he hangin' we bangin', phone rangin', he slangin' It ain't karaoke night but get the mic ‘cause I'm singin' Uh, B to the A to the N to the G to the, uh (Baby, baby, baby, bae, ba—baby) B to the A to the N to the G to the, hey Jessie J See, anybody could be good to you You need a bad girl to blow your mind, your mind (Okay) Hey (Extended): Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj Bang bang into the room (I know you want it) Bang bang all over you (I’ll let you have it) Wait a minute, let me take you there (Oh) Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!) (Yeah, uh-huh) Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it) Back, back seat of my car (I’ll let you have it) Wait a minute, let me take you there (Let me take you there) Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!) Bang bang into the room (I know you want it) Bang bang all over you (I’ll let you have it), yo, I said Bang, bang, bang, ba—bang, bang Bang, bang, bang, bang, ba—bang, bang Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it) Back, back seat of my car (I’ll let you have it) Wait a minute, let me take you there Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!) Category:Jessie J Category:Ariana Grande Category:Nicki Minaj Category:Sweet Talker Category:My Everything Category:Bang Bang